blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unok
Nihongo Hi, thanks for the little tip there. It's been a while since my last wiki day that I kind of forget everything I know about japanese. And I know so little from the start... Anyway, what I'm trying to ask is, would you mind being a consultant for everything nihongo-related? Or you already have a lot in your hand right now. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 22:40,3/8/2015 :So great to hear that! Thanks. I hope these new series could get their time in the spotlight :) :''Ddraig'' - Talk 22:55,3/8/2015 Hi, if you have some time to spare. Could you double check these names, please? Also does it make sense to you? Thanks :D * Ch 2 * Ch 2 * Ch 4 * Ch 6 * Ch 6 * Ch 6 * Ch 6 * ''Ddraig'' - Talk 16:21,3/23/2015 16:21, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the help :D :I saw the translation and it was really good. Too bad no scanlation house is picking it up. Regarding the name variation, I think I'm not going to follow either Viz or Shadow-skill to the note because both have a few iffy translation that I'm not agreeing with. Like Viz's Wizard King, that's definitely an ass-pull because the kanji definitely said Magic Emperor and Shadow-skill's Black Sheep's rod, IMO the kanji means Violent Black Cow which I think Black Bull sums it up. Story-wise, I think Shadow-skill is very close. :''Ddraig'' - Talk 19:16,3/23/2015 19:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I know what you meant... Actually I stumbled upon one of yours when scouring Seven Deadly Sins, the one about Gowther's weapon. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 21:08,3/23/2015 21:08, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Unok. I managed to compel a of all the terms used in the series so far. If you could give it a look, that would be amazing. Many thanks. Take your time, we're in no rush :) ''Ddraig'' - Talk 18:40,3/24/2015 18:40, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Unok :D As I said before, you can take your time. No worries ''Ddraig'' - Talk 08:47,4/11/2015 08:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Lebuty profile Thanks Unok for the info! Must've missed it when I asked my sister to take pictures of the profile. Btw, does it give any information about the spelling of his name? ''Ddraig'' - Talk 15:52 6/22/2015 It would be very helpful if you can. Thanks! :) ''Ddraig'' - Talk 16:23 6/22/2015 :Sweet! Thanks, those look amazing. I've already got a copy of the omakes from Mangahelpers but thank you for the offer. I'll be in touch, in case I need anything else. Thanks, Unok! ''Ddraig'' - Talk 17:00 6/22/2015 Vol. 1 cover image Hi Unok, Do you have a HQ large size version of the cover of vol. 1 with you? I was wondering if you can upload it for the wiki... ''Ddraig'' - Talk 18:56 6/25/2015 :Awesome! Thanks so much for the contribution XD ''Ddraig'' - Talk 20:27 6/25/2015 ::No worries. Will do just that. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 20:28 6/25/2015 Raw images Those pages actually look awesome. Too bad, Asta got cut off again at the leg :/ To be honest, I'm not very keen on redoing any of those color profile pic that I did. They were just so much work that just remembering the process makes loose the mood to do it... Maybe if Tabata does another CP and it's eligible for profile pic, I might do it because it'll be different. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 23:02 6/26/2015 Tabata's avatar Hi Unok, Do you have access on the assistants page on BC volume 1? I was wondering if you could upload it or you can cut it for me as well because all I want is the image of Tabata's avatar. Also, it would be great if you could provide me with his assistant's names as well. Thanks in advance. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 11:00 7/25/2015 :Thanks, Unok! Actually what I wanted was the duck picture from the assistants page which is his avatar for toc comments. But I got it anyway so thank you. Btw, did you physically scan all the pages from volume 1? because I was not aware that we could buy the volume digitally.. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 15:42 7/25/2015 ::Are you planning to buy vol.2? because it'd be so great if you could provide HQ images of the volume exclusive content. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 17:25 7/25/2015 Vol. 2 images Hey Unok, long time no talk! Hope you're doing okay. Anyway, thank you so much for the HQ vol. 2 images that you've uploaded. They're great! Also, can you upload the extra chapter as well, please? The one about grimoires, Charmy and the one about Beelzebub's author. So, I can make the extra chapter pages. Thanks :D ''Ddraig'' - Talk 11:21 8/18/2015 :Hahaha cool man! Thanks for the Extra chapters as well :) ''Ddraig'' - Talk 04:12 8/19/2015 bangaihen issues Hi Unok, I recently checked the jump website and found that Black Clover has 3 bangaihen published in 3 consecutive Jump Next issue from vol.2 to vol.4. I was wondering if you know which bangaihen is published in which issue. I know the Charmy one is one of them and a bangaihen about the Black Bull on summer vacation is another. Sadly, I can't figure out which Next issue they were published in... ''Ddraig'' - Talk 08:42 8/23/2015 :I found a korean-sub of the summer vacation bangaihen here at the end of Ch. 26. I don't know if it's recent or the translator just decided to translate it now. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 11:25 8/23/2015 :EDIT: Does the Charmy one has a title? Because in the vol. release they omitted the title for some reason.. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 11:29 8/23/2015 :::I don't see any title.. So, I guess the bangaihen is really without a title... ''Ddraig'' - Talk 13:09 8/23/2015 Black Bull and Golden Dawn insignia Hi Unok, Do you mind if I ask you a favour? Could you upload a couple of pages from the volumes where they show the insignia for Black Bull and Golden Dawn? It is at the end of chapter 4 for the Black Bull, when Asta got his robe and it is at the end of chapter 9 for Golden Dawn, when Heath's subordinates is reporting back to William. I hope this request is not too troublesome for you. Thanks. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 10:52 8/31/2015 :Hi Unok, sorry to hear about your HDD crash. Hope you got everything back. Anyway, those images are exactly what I need. Thanks a lot! ''Ddraig'' - Talk 23:44 9/1/2015 Vol.3 images Hi Unok, it has been a while since I last heard from you. Are you doing well? Anyway, I was just wondering if you could provide the images from vol.3, such as the cover and profiles just like from the previous volumes. Hope to hear from you soon. Best Wishes ''Ddraig'' - Talk 14:46 11/2/2015 :Great to hear from you! It's cool, take your time :) ''Ddraig'' - Talk 01:15 11/5/2015 ::XD Thanks a lot Unok!! XD They look great! I'm going to rearrange and edit some of them, so it would look neat. I'm unsure on what to do with the illustrations.. Any suggestion? ''Ddraig'' - Talk 13:02 11/8/2015 :::yeah.. I'll think of something, no worries :) ''Ddraig'' - Talk 13:13 11/8/2015 :::::I decided to save the illustrations on my laptop and delete those in the wiki. I hope you don't mind. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 13:55 11/8/2015 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:40, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Spells Names and Images For future reference, are we using images that have the original japanese characters/names over the english ones? I saw that some that I added were incorrect so I want to hold off on doing that. Maybe I post on the character/magic's talk page to get the ok before I add to the main page. Also, I was thinking about going through the character pages and start filling in the blanks for areas that are empty: appearance, personality, etc. Bazz-Beatz (talk) 16:13, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Term hi, I want to do with you to change some terms, instead of elemental magic is magic affinity, it has some kind of magic that the characters have elemental and not as magic mirror, spacial magic and magic time. would also like to do with you on the category of spells that are not elemental, as creation magic, levitation magic and etc; must have a defined category Kenpachi black (talk) 03:56, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Extra Chapter 4 ArturoSaenz.Zero97.GamerForever (talk) 18:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Roks_97 Do you have the Extra Chapter 4 image with the dialogues??? Can you send me a link with this, please??? Crystal Magic hello, I want to warn you que I am making some changes in criatal magic, this link: http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Nemean_Armor is wrong, this spell and crystal only, it is not one magic creation, I believe it was an error in translation because I see where it was que was crystal magic, and so you look at the image of the kanji, see it has only four letters and the magic creation crystal base has six. Kenpachi black (talk) 13:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Protected Pages When you get a chance, can you double-check the pages that are blocked, like Grimoire, and free them up for us? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:41, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello Unok, can u make a page for Fanzel Kruger.(Cpeake4 (talk) 16:14, December 3, 2016 (UTC)) Infobox/Character Can you unlock Infobox/Character. I'm trying to make in so that the character infoboxes reflect what squad each character is associate with. For Example: Rose=Blue, Peacock=Coral, Deer=Turquoise, Mantis=Green & Orca=Purple. So far the page is only up to Bull=Black, Dawn=Gold, Eagle=Silver, Lion=Red, Eye=White & Neutral=Gray. (Impmon101 (talk) 03:05, December 12, 2016 (UTC)) Re: Protected Pages If the offer is still good, I would like to become an admin. With the announcement of an anime, the wiki should get more traffic and will need an active admin. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:44, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi there As you can see, i'm the admin and bureaucrat on Robot x LaserBeam Wiki. So, can you help me? --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 10:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hello and thank you for welcoming me to this wiki. I really enjoy watching the show and reading the latest chapters. I have seen this wiki and I would love to help with anything that needs editing. I look forward to working with you and hope we can make this wiki great.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 19:42, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Policies So I have been noticing that this wiki only states that there is only one "active" administrator Dragonus Nesha however I have found that he has been misusing his power as an administrator for quite some time. I have been following the wiki's image policy and I have even talked about uploading new event images and replacing old ones with this administrator and was given approval. However, lately he has been deleting the images I have uploaded without any warning even though the images are properly licensed and of higher quality without even asking permission and without waiting the alleged 2 days before deleting. So I am asking if there is something you can do in regards to this matter and if not is there someone we can go to report this matter? Please help I am not the first user to feel like this and I probably won't be the last. There exist evidence in both my talkpage and his.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 20:52, February 2, 2019 (UTC) yo is gaughe single? i'm making a gaughe x reader fenfiction and i don't want to make it if he's already in a romantic relationshipe with someoneRexgwakagvogoku (talk) 00:35, February 13, 2019 (UTC)rex Greetings, new fan here Hello. I am a new fan of Black Clover, and I have recently caught up with the manga. I am an active contributor to several other wikis, so I would like to participate here as well. I'm relatively confident in my English proficieny (I'm a native speaker), so I hope to use that for the betterment of this wiki. Before I get started, I would like to ask some questions. First, I noticed that the article for the Wizard King refers to him as the "Magic Emperor", and he is referred to as such all throughout this wiki. I binged through Black Clover (both anime and manga) in the last few weeks, and have never heard of him referred to as the Magic Emperor. He's always been referred to as the "Wizard King". All of the translations, including both fan translations and official translations (VIZ) use Wizard King, so I assume it's the one most audiences are familiar with. I'm curious, why did you decide to go with Magic Emperor? Also, would you be open to changing it to Wizard King? What would it take to change your mind? Personally, I do feel some dissonance seeing "Magic Emperor", since I've become so accustomed to seeing Wizard King for so many episodes/chapters across many official translations (including the video game), and I'm sure many other fans feel the same. Also, where do you stand on official English names in general? For example, Magic Knight squads vs Magic Knight Brigades? (the latter is the official VIZ translation). They both basically mean the same thing, but one is the official English term that is used in all official English material. How do you choose which one to use? What are your stances on consistency? I noticed that in the wiki policies, you outline the fact that official terms are preferred, so would this refer to the VIZ versions? The next question is regarding the names of the magic knight squads/brigades, and is more of an English question. For the squads, all of their names contain objects/animals. Would it be okay to use the plural form of their names when referring to the squad or its members as a collective? For example, when reffering to Asta's squad, would it be okay to refer to them as the Black Bulls, instead of just the Black Bull? Same applies to the other squads, such as Purple Orcas, Coral Peacocks, Silver Eagles, etc. I find that in terms of English readability and flow, it sounds better to refer to them this way. Instead of saying "the Black Bull is infamous for its destructive behavior", it'd be "the Black Bull's' are infamous for '''their '''destructive behavior". It's also a pretty normal English convention to refer to the collective members of organizations this way, such as the "New York Yankees", or the "Houston Rockets". It would sound much more natural to an English-speaker's ear to refer to them this way. Sorry for the wall of text, I appreciate your response.DeeeFoo (talk) 20:28, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi, thanks for responding. I guess that's fair. All of the official English material uses Wizard King (such as manga, anime, merchandise, and video games), so it's the one I have grown familiar with over time, so I'd be lying if I said that it didn't feel awkward for me to see "Magic Emperor", since it's an unofficial term. Officiality aside, would you consider changing it to Wizard King on the basis that the Clover Kingdom is a kingdom, and not an empire? I personally feel like the "King" title would be more thematically appropriate than "Emperor" for that reason. It's kinda jarring to see two people holding a "King" and an "Emperor" title in a kingdom. Also, what is your general stance on official terms vs fan-translated terms? What is the criteria used to decide which one is used, and is there a consistency that you strive for?DeeeFoo (talk) 17:44, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi, thanks for responding. That's fair, I guess I'll just have to get used to seeing the two different terms when switching between official media and the fan wiki. Speaking as a fan, it sure would be nice if everything was consistent, but I can understand if you don't want to change it. As far as the more correct translation, does correct just mean the more literal one?DeeeFoo (talk) 19:21, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Gotcha, thanks for the clarification. After spending some more time in other communities, I do see that both Wizard King and Magic Emperor are used interchangeably. I guess I'll just have to get used to it. I don't suppose you'd be open to changing it in the future? DeeeFoo (talk) 23:44, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation request I would like to affiliate the Dr. Stone Wiki with the . Conrads99 (talk) 10:33, February 20, 2019 (UTC) New Category? Can I make "Spirit Magic User's" a catagorey